1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electronics, and in particular, to narrowband signal quadrature correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems such as receivers may use in-phase (I) and quadrature-phase (Q) signal processing since various wireless communication protocols depend on I/Q signal processing. When processing I/Q signals at a receiver, quadrature error often occurs due to various imperfections and asymmetries. To correct the quadrature error for narrowband or tone signal, a tone-calibration method may be used. However, such method does not provide a real time solution and may not adapt to changes in environmental conditions.